<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Shorts by PhantomxWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546849">Destiny Shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf'>PhantomxWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:16:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me dumping shorts of my ocs because why not</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://phantom-wolf.tumblr.com/post/190554608934/destiny-ocs">Here is a post for ocs</a>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Calus' Favor</strong> </span>
</p>
<p>The warlock didn't need to look up to know that his ghost was disgusted. "If you don't like what I'm about to do then look away".</p>
<p>"It's not just watching it's hearing it too. It's gross" She replied, obviously mortified her guardian was going to proceed.</p>
<p>"After all we have seen and done cutting out an eye of a psion grosses you out? Calus wants the damn thing for some trophy or as an example or something" He stated flatly, proceeding to insert the blade into the eyesocket of the alien.</p>
<p>"You don't even know what he wants it for and yet you're still doing his bidding. I don't know what's worse! You cutting out a corpses eye or  you serving the coward that sits in his ship with promises of power" She argued quickly looking away at the grotesque sight as the organ was removed from it's original body.</p>
<p>" The only coward I work for is the one in the Annex. Either way I'm not working for them without just causes. It's intell and weapons the city might need to defend itself against the dark that probably encroaching on us right now" The human countered.</p>
<p>"Why are you adorning his robes? It's unnecessary. And it's clear he's using you!"</p>
<p>"Well he's not the only one using someone" the warlock grunted</p>
<p>"It's a dangerous game you're playing Adriel"</p>
<p>"I know" came the brisk responce standing as he finished his work, standing over the corpse of a former high ranking red legion officer. The Psion had refused to become a officer for the emperor  and fled. Adriel happened to be in the area when the cabal leader reached out and asked for assistance. He took it, cleared out a small band of resistance all to gain the emperor's favor. "Prep for transmat Rhea".<br/>
____________________________________________</p>
<p>Adriel had enjoyed stepping foot onto the Leviathan. The ship was beutiful, it's golden decorations reflecting light from the solar system, shimmering and inviting. This also allowed him to finally get a glimpse into cabal culture- an aspect not necessarily ruled by war. He proceeded down a route in which he had familiarized himself with but was surpised as a phalanx intercepted him before he could continue further. A passing doubt clouded his thoughts, wondering if this was a test. Instead of attacking the cabal motioned for him to follow, taking him through a new route to a room in which he never had seen before. In front of him sat Calus, whose booming laugh echoed in the room as his eyes landed on the guardian.</p>
<p>"Ah- it seems you have returned Warlock" He greeted</p>
<p>Adriel nodded wordlessly, having Rhea transmat the eye into his hand before he presented it to the emperor.</p>
<p>"I'm glad you delivered. It would have been a stupid idea to return of you had failed."</p>
<p>The warlock spoke this time. "I wouldn't of come back if I had failed. I have a question-"</p>
<p>"Yes of course" The cabal leader mused "The warlock tribe always seems to"</p>
<p>"Yes- anyways am I talking to a robot or are you real?"</p>
<p>The only responce was yet another laugh, leaving the question to linger. "Ah you have grown fat from strength I see. Proved your worth again and again. Worthy enough to be a shadow. Now I offer you my favor. Do you accept?"</p>
<p>It wasn't like he had much of a choice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fragmentations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Like all exos Raven-9 has trouble with his memory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He looked at the white flower in hand, petals spread from the center, extensions that housed the pollen the lily possessed poking out of their shelter the plant provided them with. He gently brushed his finger against the lowest stooping petal, metal exterior making a fragment of the plant crumble.</p><p>What felt like lifetimes ago he stood in the same spot, the flat land stretching out before him with tendrils of golden grass reaching towards the sky. Something other then the landscape caught his eye. A figure of a beautiful woman, the one who captured and bonded his heart to hers. She smiled and-</p><p>And...</p><p>The area in which he stood stretched endlessly until disappearing behind the figures of the trees on the horizon swallowed it up. Time had welcomed change to the landscape, a small mound amongst the ground barely visable in due to the unkempt weeds among the grass. The exo paid no attention to this however.</p><p>
  <em>"I love you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                             "I won't forget you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"you won't be alone"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                              "I'll visit you"</em>
</p><p>He blinked, purple eyes looking at the destruction he caused before scanning the surroundings.</p><p>"why am I here again?"</p><p>"<em>I'm sorry I failed you"</em></p><p>"It couldn't of been that important anyway" He dismissed.</p><p>The white lily blanketed a small area of the ground left alone and broken for bacteria to decompose.</p><p>
  <em>"Her favorite flower was always the White Lily"</em>
</p><p>A gentle breeze whisked through the trees, whispering the tale that would remain a mystery for the exo had no past memories of his promises or words to a simple human who's last wish was to be buried where she proposed to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>